The Petals of a Cherry Blossom
by Moonlitt-Blossom
Summary: Well.. Im not very good at summaries. Sasuke comes back, and falls in love with Sakura, but does Sakura still have those feelings for him? [[SasuxSaku]]Newest & Last Chapter: 9 FINALLY COMPLETE.
1. He's Back

This is my first story. I had to wait the 3 days..

Anyways, this is all so far. Have to type more..

Oh yeah..

**Disclaimer: **I _don't _own Naruto.. even though I wish I did.

**Chapter 1**

Tears welled in the jaded eyes of Haruno Sakura.

"W-what?" she asked, voice shaking, looking in disbelief at her comrade, and best friend, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Him.. He's.. back.." The blonde haired teenager said softly.

Sakura thought to the time when _he _had left. She remembered him saying, "Thank You."

But, she could never figure out why.

"Where?" Sakura asked, steadying herself on the edge of her bookshelf.

Naruto grabbed her hand, and led her out the door.

"My future office." He turned and grinned at her. She smiled warmly.

It had been 4 years, but Naruto still hadn't given up that dream.

* * *

Naruto knocked on the hard door of Tsunade's office. They heard a soft 'come in', and they entered. The two konoichi's saw Tsunade at her desk, and in the chair in front of her, sat their missing comrade. The one who had run from Konoha 4 years ago, in search of power.

"Sasuke.." Sakura whispered. Naruto put his hand on her shoulder.

Sasuke saw this, and was immediately taken aback. Were they..?  
He changed his mind when he saw a brotherly look in Naruto's eyes.

"You decided to come back?" Naruto said, expressing no emotion.

Sasuke just nodded. He looked at his past teammates. They had grown in the years that he had been gone. Naruto had grown atleast a foot taller, and his outfit had changed. The familiar enthusiastic sparkle was in his eyes, even though he didn't show it now. Sakura..

He was in awe. She had grown so much, and not just on the outside. From what Sasuke had heard, she was one of the best medic-nins in the world.


	2. How did I know this would happen?

Thanks to the people who reviewed. Sorry I didn't update when I said I would!

**The Annoying Disclaimer:** Guess what I don't own? Naruto.

**Chapter 2**

Naruto looked at Sasuke, and then Sakura. He almost laughed when he saw the look on his ex-teammates face. He looked like, Naruto who was about to eat a bowl of ramen. This would have been hilarious. If he hadn't been staring at Sakura.

"It's.. Nice to have you back. Teme." Naruto broke the silence.

Sasuke nodded and looked at Tsunade as if he was waiting for his death sentence.

"What's my punishment?" he asked carefully.

"You seem.. Eager.. Uchiha." The blonde woman said suspiciously,

"You will have to be under twenty-four hour watch. I have chosen for you to stay with Naruto."

Naruto shook his head. Tsunade raised her eyebrow. Sakura knew this wasn't going to work out for the best.

"He can't stay with me Hokage-sama. Hinata lives with me now. She and her father didn't get along very well. She's taking up the only other room"

Tsunade sighed. She somehow knew this would happen. Naruto was so predictable.

"Hmmm." She pondered, trying to think of an easy solution for this problem.

She saw fear in Sakura's eyes. She couldn't. That would be to mean. Although, this would be a great chance for her to heal. Get to know Sasuke again.. If he wasn't still on Orochimaru's side. Or was he dead?

"Uchiha," the hokage said sharply, a second time, "If Naruto cannot accommodate you, then Sakura will have to."

"WHAT!? TSUNADE-SAMA NOOOO! PLEASE!" Sakura's sudden outburst startled them all.

"SAKURA! That's enough." Tsunade put her hands down on her desk.

Uchiha Sasuke was quiet.

"Aren't you going to say anything..? Complain? I thought you hated me?" Sakura was dumbfounded.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's familiar response.

Tsunade's inner self laughed. This would be interesting.

"What about Kakashi?" Sakura protested, "Couldn't he-"

"Sakura. I said that was enough." Tsunade interrupted.

The rose haired girl, who she had watched grow, nodded slowly.

A half-hour later, the original team 7 walked through the familiar streets of Konoha.

Silence filled the air, as did awkwardness.

The three ninjas reached Sakura's house, and one stayed on the doorstep.

"Bye, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme." In the half-hour that the Uchiha had been back, Naruto had grown to him already. He closed the door, as he walked down the steps, but not before whispering to Sasuke that he had better be careful, Sakura was almost as strong as Tsunade. Sasuke had nodded, and smiled for the first time since he had reached Konoha.

Sakura pointed to Sasuke's bags on the floor.  
"You can stay in the guest room down the hall," She said, as she walked into the kitchen, "It's about 6, so I'm going to make supper."

Sasuke picked up his bags and carried them to his new 'room'. He set them down in a corner, and sat on the bed. Sakura had changed. Was it for the better? Did he have feelings for her? No.. Couldn't be that. Sakura? The girl who had practically stalked him at the academy? He couldn't help but feel disappointed when she hadn't come running at him when she walked in the door.

Sakura leaned against her cupboards and sighed. Sasuke.

He had changed quite a bit. Taller. More.. handsome? No. She didn't still have feelings for him. She wouldn't let herself. They would just get in the way, like Tsunade had told her. She looked up to see the one she was thinking about standing in her kitchen doorway.

"Sakura.." he said softly, "You wouldn't believe how sorry I am."  
She held her hand up.

"It's fine. I forgive you, if you promise to never leave again. I can't, I mean, don't live in the past."

Sasuke nodded, and walked over to her. He held out his hand,

"Friends?" He asked. Sakura nodded and she put her hand in his. She felt butterflies, as he gripped her hand, and then softly let it go.

"OUCH! Would you get your foot out of my face, you idiot?" Kiba whispered loudly at Naruto, who was desperatly trying to look into Sakuras house to see what was going on.

Naruto was on Kiba's shoulders.

"SHH!" Naruto looked down, "They're gonna hear us!"

"What are they doing?" Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sai, and Neji had come to see what was going on. They were suspicious after Naruto had told them about the look on Sasuke's face. They were afraid of telling Rock Lee, as he would probably burst out in tears, blubbering something about his beautiful youthful cherry blossom.

"Guys! Shutup!" Neji shook his head, "And, what's going on?"

Suddenly the boys heard voices behind them.

"What in hell are you guys doing?" The suspicious voice of Ino sounded.

They turned around.

"SASUKE IS STAYING WITH SAKURA!" Sai almost yelled, but then realized where they were and toned it down to a whisper.

……….  
The 3 girls standing behind them were silent.

"Move over!" Ino finally said, "I want to see to!"

"Me to!" Ten Ten and Hinata said in unison.

Unfortunatly.. Kiba couldn't hold Naruto any longer and collapsed.

And I'll leave that on a cliff hanger.

This had more humor. Sorry that the first chapter was so short.

Review Please.


	3. Why?

**Standard Disclaimer**

**(Authors Note: I have a question. Should I add any other couples to this? Oh, and please review :) ) **

**Chapter 3 **

"What was that?" Sakura asked, as she looked out the window.

Thankfully, they had all scampered off in different directions.

Sasuke shrugged, and Sakura went back to the cupboard.

She pulled out 2 instant ramen cups, and held them up for

Sasuke to see. He nodded. He hadn't had ramen forever.

He continued to stare out the window, until he heard the small voice

Of Sakura.

"Sasuke..?" She turned around. She didn't want him to

see her start to cry again.

"Hm?"

"… Can I ask you something?" a tear rolled down her cheek.

It's funny how a peaceful moment can turn sad in an instant.

He nodded, but then realized she had turned around.

"Sure." He wondered why she had turned.

"…Why… did you… leave..?

His eyes went from looking out the window, to Sakura.

He had been dreading this question.

"… Because I was foolish." That was his answer.

It seemed to be his answer for a lot of things right now. If someone had

The courage to ask him why he had killed his brother, that was his answer.

He was now the only Uchiha left. And to think that he wanted his clan revived.

The Uchiha Sasuke, apparently the most elite ninja, had just realized what was happening.

Sakura was crying.

No. He hadn't made her cry, again. Why had he made her cry again?  
He promised himself he wouldn't make her cry. He hated to see her in pain.

Maybe that's why he was so protective of her in previous years.

Then he did something, that no one would ever expect him to do.

He walked up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"I made you cry again, I promised myself I wouldn't make you cry."  
Sakura felt more butterflies coming on. Sasuke, for the first time in his life,

was hugging her. If she had been 12, she would have screamed.

"No. It's my fault. I shouldn't have let my emotions overcome."

He suddenly let go. And collapsed on the floor, groaning in pain.

"What? What's wrong?!" Sakura bent down, and realized that his

side was bleeding heavily. She slowly put his arm around her shoulder, and

carried him to his room. She ripped open his shirt to find a huge gash.

Sakura concentrated chakra in her hand, and slowly put it on the wound.

Sasuke winced in pain, as it slowly began to heal.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Sakura asked, as it finished healing.

"I.. didn't think it was that bad.."  
She pointed to the scar left from the gash.

"That bad?" she laughed, trying to add some humour to their conversation.

He pulled her down, and wrapped his arms around her a second time.

"I missed you, Sakura." He said quietly. Sakura felt her cheeks turn red,

She slowly returned his embrace, and smiled. She had been waiting to hear that for a while.

It's also funny, how a painful moment, can turn into something happy.


	4. Forgiven

** Standard Disclaimer.**

**Chapter 4. **

Sakura enjoyed the embrace, but suddenly got up.

Sasuke had a confused look on his face.

"Sasuke. I have a question for you."

"Hn?" his usual response filled the air.

".. If I ask you this, do you promise to tell the truth?"  
Sasuke nodded. He felt like telling Sakura everything right now.

"Have you regretted coming back?" his eyes widened. He was in Konoha to stay.

"No. I regretted leaving." That was his answer, for that question, anyway.

"Good. Sasuke you have no idea, how much, I missed you…" The last sentence just came out. She had no control over it.

"I'm s-" Sakura interrupted him.

"No. Don't say sorry. Not again. I'm sorry I didn't do anything more to stop you."

He shook his head. He had knocked her out. Of course she couldn't do anything unconscious.

"Sasuke?" she was on the verge of another question.

"Hn?" Not the most unusual response.

".. What did you mean… when you said … thank you?" Painful memories drifted back. To both of them. Sakura the night he left, Sasuke the same, but he was in pain, because he had knocked her out, so she couldn't know.

"Thank you... for caring." He looked up at her, with soft eyes.

"Caring?"

"You tried to stop me. Naruto would've tried to fight me." He breathed deeply, "So, thank-you. I think… that what you said, is what made me come back."

"What I said…?" Confusion showed in emerald eyes.

"When you said... I love you more than anything …I felt really, truly, loved for the first time in my life…"

"… Sasuke…?" He reached up and touched her face. He began to lean forward.

Suddenly, Sakura's head jumped at instinct. Naruto and Sai had forgotten to hide their chakra.

They were outside the window.

Sakura held up a finger, and walked over to the window. She looked down to see Sai and Naruto. Naruto was trying to get up on the artist ninja's shoulders.

"NARUTOOO!"

The blonde ninja looked up. Grinned sheepishly, and then jumped off of an unsuspecting Sai's shoulders. He grabbed the back of Sai's shirt, and dragged him as fast as his legs would go.

"IM GONNA KILL YOU!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto ruined everything.

Suddenly he grabbed her hand. Her eyes bore into his. She loved him. She did. But she didn't want this. He had betrayed the village. She had said she had forgiven him. For the first time in her life, she lied. Lie. Such a terrible thing. It broke hearts, friendships, and most of all, It took lives. Sakura closed her eyes, and slowly pulled away.

"No." The only words she said.

She slowly turned, and walked out of the room.

Sasuke knew something like this would happen. She finally realized, that forgiving, wasn't as easy as it seemed. He knew this would come. But, he felt rejected. For not the first time. This time, it seemed, was the hardest.  
His love for her. He now, somehow, couldn't control. This was the woman he wanted to marry. This was the woman, who had chased after him for so many years. How things change. He decided not to chase after her. It was her decision.

As Sakura stood outside the room, she thought about how much he had changed.

He was trying to start a new life. Renaissance.

One thing played in her mind, as she walked down the hall.

"The choices we make, dictate the life we lead. This above all; to thine own self be true."

The choice he made, had changed his course of life.

To start a new life, he had to remember one thing.

'To thine own self be true.'

A sad smile played on her lips. She would help him start a new life. She would help him regain trust. Most of all, she would help him regain feelings.


	5. The kiss

Thank-you for all of the reviews. I tried to make this one longer, but I don't think I did by much.. -sighs-

See previous chapters for disclaimers.

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

* * *

Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed. Thinking about what he had almost just done.

He silently thanked Naruto, and whoever the other guy was for stopping him.

"Sasuke?" Man.. this might be awkward.

He got up, and walked to the kitchen, where Sakura was pouring steaming water into the ramen cups.

"Yeah?"

"Different response than your usual 'hn'." She was trying to make this as un-awkward as she could.

"Anyways, I was thinking that we should go into town tomorrow. See everyone."

Great..

Sasuke was almost sure he was going to get either killed, or trampled with fangirls.

"Hn." Sakura rolled her eyes, and handed him a cup and some chopsticks.

They both sat down at the table. Sakura broke apart her chopsticks.  
"So.. anything.. new?" That was an odd question.

He shook his head. Nothing except he killed his brother, Orochimaru, and Kabuto. Not to mention all of Orochimarus ninjas, or comrades, or whatever he wanted to call them.

"Any new, goals?" Yet another odd question. She was trying to make this like when they first came together as Team 7.

"Killed my brother. I just want to get over with meeting everyone again, and hoping they'll forgive me. And.." Sakura dropped her chopsticks on the floor, and bent over to pick them up.

"And..?" She took a bite of ramen.  
"Restore my clan." She choked on ramen.

Sasuke saw the look on Sakura's face, and then realized what he had said, and how it had sounded.

"Not for a while though."

He saw a bit of relief on her face. Ouch. That had hurt.

Sakura swallowed her drink. She thought he had meant.. nevermind. Even if he didn't mean her, they were only 17. He had reassured her when he had said 'not for a while though.'

"Yeah." Silence filled the air.

Awkward…

Sakura put her hair behind her ear. Sasuke thought she looked beautiful.

Wait, what was he thinking. I guess he did have feelings for her.

That sounded so weird to him, but he liked it.

He got up from the table, and threw his empty cup in the garbage.

"The bathroom is down the hall if you want to have a shower or something." Sakura threw her cup in the garbage, also.

He nodded, and walked down the hall.

Sasuke slowly got out of the shower, and wrapped, what he thought was, a towel around himself. He had gotten soap in his eyes, and he could barely see.

He walked down the hall, until he reached his bedroom door, and opened it.

He heard a scream, and blinked his eyes. He could see again.

Sakura was standing there, wide eyed.

"Sasuke? Why in hell are you in here?"

"Huh?" He looked around. This wasn't his room. This room was bright pink.

Then he realized he had went in the wrong door.

"O-Oh, sorry. I couldn't see. I got soap in my eyes." Sakura would have never believe this coming from any other guy. But this was Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?" He said rubbing his eyes.

"Why do you have my bathrobe wrapped around you?"  
He looked down, and to his horror, wrapped around him was a fuzzy pink bathrobe.

Sakura laughed, and shook her head.

As he walked out of the room, Sakura nearly sighed.

Even though she hadn't exactly forgiven him, she was completely, and utterly in love with him.

She couldn't believe that he had almost kissed her. And she had ruined it.

It wasn't just Naruto & Sai's fault, it was he fault too. She had walked away.

About an hour later, they were seated on her couch, just talking.

Sasuke was thinking about how he had almost kissed her. Sakura the same thing.

Then suddenly,

Something very surprising to them, but not to us, happened.

Sasuke leaned over, and lifted Sakura's chin.

He leaned in, he couldn't take it anymore.

But this time,

Their lips pressed together.

Sasuke kissed her.

* * *

Yeah.. Please Review.. 


	6. Do you love her?

Sorry for the wait.

* * *

** Chapter 6 **

* * *

Wait..

What was he doing?! Just because HE wanted it, doesn't mean SHE wanted it!

He mentally slapped himself, and pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." He slowly got up.

"Sa-Sasuke!" Sakura's whisper was barely audible. Unfortunatley, Sasuke didn't hear it.

She couldn't move.

She was afraid.

She was nervous.

She was confused.

He had pulled away. Why?  
Did he think she didn't like him? Oh God.

They were about to kiss before, but she had told him..

No.

He probably thought she didn't want anything to do with that!

Sakura got up, but he was gone. She couldn't even see him on the street.

She put her hands on her forehead. Why didn't she just kiss him back when she had the chance? She was shocked at his action.

Sasuke saw her through her window. She looked, shocked.

_Shit! You idiot! Why did you do that?! _ He scolded himself in his head.

_I probably scared the shit out of her. Now she's going to be afraid of me._

Wow. NOT like Sasuke to jump to conclusions.

_Even if she's NOT afraid of me, it's going to be awkward. _

He heard a loud, annoying voice from behind him.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Fuck. It was Ino.

He slowly turned around.

"OK, So, I heard that you liked Sakura!" Sasuke shook his head in bewilderment.

What the hell? How did SHE of all people know.

"Naruto's been going around telling everyone that you almost kissed her!"

…

..That

..Idiot

..Is going to..

DIE!

Sasuke turned around and ran to the place he knew Naruto would be. Ichikaru Ramen.

Naruto saw Sasuke running towards him.  
"HEY SASUKE-TEME! WHATS U-.." Naruto saw the look in Sasuke's eyes, and deciding he probably knew about what he had told EVERYONE..

Ran for his life.

"YOU.. DOBE!"

Naruto began to run to the most obvious place.

Sakura's house.

Completely oblivious to exactly WHERE they were running, Sasuke sped up.

He slowed his pace, when he realized, where exactly they were.

Shit.

They sped past a certain pink haired girl, who was standing on her balcony.

_Is that..?_ She thought to herself.

Sakura jumped off of her balcony, and followed them.

They finally stopped at the old school building.

Naruto sat on the bench. Surprisingly, that run had lowered Sasuke's anger.

Sasuke sat down beside him.

"You really like her don't you?"  
"What?!" Stupid.. dobe.

"Well, usually, rumours didn't bother you, because none of them were true. But, this one has you seeing red.. well, from what I've seen.."

Silence.

Stupid logic.

"Well..?" Naruto wasn't the type to wait for answers.

…

"SASUKE! COME OUT WITH IT ALREADY!"

…

If he didn't answer now, Naruto would be on his back forever.

"Fine."  
"Fine?"

"Fine, I do.. like her." Sasuke sighed.

"Or do you LOVE her?"

Uh oh..  
"What?"

"Answer the question." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Do you LOVE her?"

"I-I…"  
"OMIGOSH! YOU LOVE HER!" Naruto jumped on the bench.

"I KNEW IT!"

Meanwhile..

Behind the trees, by the benches, Sakura stood.

She felt herself blushing.

So, Sasuke loved her?

She smiled.

Her thoughts were inturuped when she heard Naruto.

"So, do you love her enough to marry her?" Wait- what?

"Huh?" She was glad Sasuke had the same thoughts, Marriage? I mean come on, that, for Sakura seemed impossible.

"Do.You.Love.Her.Enough.To.Marry.Her.?" Naruto said his words clearly.

Sasuke shrugged. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Are.You.Going.To.Propose.To.Her.Anytime.Soon?"

"No! Dobe! Im NOT GOING TO PROPOSE TO HER EVER." Sasuke hit the blonde ninja over the head. Of course that was a lie.

"STOP BOTHERING ME AND STOP.TALKING.LIKE.THIS.!" Sasuke got up from the bench. His eyes suddenly directed into the forest. He knew Sakura was there. And he had just said that he would never..

* * *

Ouch.. 

Tears welled in Sakura's eyes as Sasuke said his last two sentences.

She turned and ran as fast as she could. She tripped over twigs. She ran head on into..

Neji.

"Sakura?" The white-eyed jounin asked.

"I-I'm sorry Neji!" She raised her hands. He gave her a quizzical look.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing!" Neji narrowed his eyes. Of course he knew she was lying.

"You're lying."

"No, it's Ok. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" He put a hand on her shoulder. She nodded.

"Of course. Thank you, Neji." With that she bowed slightly, and ran.

Neji shook his head, and used his Byakugan to see through the bushes. He saw Sasuke and Naruto sitting on a bench. Somehow, Neji knew Sakura's tears had to do with Uchiha. They always did seem to.

"Neji?" He heard Tenten's voice from behind him, and flushed a little.

Sasuke wasn't the only one in love. Neji had heard all the rumours from Naruto, and had watched Rock Lee crying.

He raised a hand, to show her he was listening.

"Wanna go train some more?" She asked him, blushing abit, but only because he couldn't see her. Actually, he still had Byakugan on, and saw her. A slight smile played on his lips. The apparent prodigy nodded, and followed Tenten into the forest.

Sakura ran as far as she could. She stopped when she decided she was far enough. Why was he acting like this? First he kisses her, but makes her think he doesn't love her, but then he tell's Naruto that he loves her. And after all that, he says he would never propose to her. How confusing this all was.

* * *

AN: I found this kind of funny, I just got a review asking me to update right now, and I was JUST about to upload this chapter. Haha. 

Thanks for all the reviews so far guys! 19!


	7. The Ribbon

Thanks for all of the reviewers. The person who gives me the best review, I will dedicate the next chapter to.

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

* * *

Sakura leaned against a tree. She had to go find Ino. She would know what to do.

Sakura felt like screaming. That. bastard. How could he make her fall for him, and then go and say that he'll NEVER propose. He had kissed her. But he ran away.

_It was probably just some random, spur of the moment thing. _ Sakura thought to herself.

_GRR! I HATE him!_ But the sad truth was, she was STILL competley in love with him. It was just like back in her genin days. Except she wasn't a crazy fangirl that he swatted off.

She took of in the direction of Ino's home, where Shikamaru was currently living.

* * *

KNOCK.KNOCK.KNOCK. Sakura waited, no one answered.

KICK.KICK.KICK. She was losing patience.

Ino opened the door, with wide eyes.

"What the fuck?!" she questioned, but she saw her best friends tear-stained face, and changed her attitude.

"Oh. My. Gosh. What did that bastard do to you?" Sakura wiped her eyes as Ino led her into her house. Shikamaru was sitting on the couch, reading, when the 'female problems' walked in the door.

"What happened to you?" He asked Sakura, raising an eyebrow.

"That Uchiha bastard." Ino said flat out, in an angry voice, "I KNEW he was still that cold-hearted dumbass." Shikamaru got a bit scared when Ino started to crack her knuckles, and got off the couch.

"I, Uh. Well, good luck with killing Uchiha.. I'm going to go cloud watch." He said, as he walked out the door.

"So that bastard said that he loved you, but then denied ever proposing to you?" Sakura nodded.

"I'm not sure he even loves me. He probably just wants to rebuild his clan or something. But he can't without a wife. He'll probably go find some whore, and make her bear his children." The blonde sitting beside Sakura was abit taken aback.

Thunder was heard outside, and the two medic-nins saw a flash of lightning.

"Ino, thanks for listening, but I think I might as well go home." Ino nodded as Sakura walked out the door.

"By the way, Sakura!" Ino called after her, "If he says he loves you, then you should return those fee.." She heard the door shut. Obviously Sakura hadn't heard her.

The blond haired nin sighed. Shikamaru walked in the door, soaking wet.

"Ino." He said, "I don't know if it was the rain…" he paused again.

Ino looked up.

"I don't think it was the rain. Her eyes are red. Sakura is crying."

Ino buried her face in her hands. Uchiha better make this right. She didn't want her best friend hurting.

Shikamaru stood behind the couch, and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry. Uchiha Sasuke, apparently never fails."

"But, Shikamaru." Ino looked up, "This has nothing to do with being a ninja. This has to do with being human."

"Are you saying that Sasuke isn't human?" Shikamaru was confused.

Ino sighed.

"I'm saying, Uchiha doesn't have feelings. Sasuke may just fail at this. And it won't only hurt him."

Sasuke watched through the window. He had heard what Ino just said. He heard what Sakura had said.

It angered him. But, he knew it may be true, what Ino said anyway. He really did love Sakura.

He had to make this right somehow.

* * *

For now, he couldn't live with her. It would be awkward, and she would probably kick him out anyway. That's why he had just asked Tsunade to switch houses. Hinata would now live with Sakura. Sasuke would live with Naruto.

This angered Naruto abit, but he knew it was for the best. Sasuke couldn't be around Sakura.

Obsidian eyes watched the pink-haired girl walk to her home. She would find Hinata, not Sasuke. It pained him to not see her everyday. But, he had to do something before he could talk to her again.

Sakura opened the door to her apartment, to see Hinata washing a window.

"Oi, Hinata-chan, what are you doing here?" Hinata and Sakura had become quite good friends.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan." She paused for a second. "U-um. Sasuke-kun, um, found it may be awkward, to live with you. So, for n-now, I will live with you, and S-asuke-kun will live with Naruto-kun."

Shock.

Uchiha Sasuke found it awkward? What?  
Hinata saw the look in Sakura's eyes.

"U-um, if it's alr-alright that I stay here, that is.." Sakura realized what Hinata must've thought when she saw her face.

"Oh, No! Hinata-chan, it's not that! It's just, Sasuke. It's odd. And, of course! You know you're always welcome here!" She smiled.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan." Hinata nodded.

Sasuke sat on Naruto's couch. He had to do something. Something to make her feel better. He decided to talk to the one who knew her best.  
Ino.

* * *

KNOCK.KNOCK.KNOCK.

Ino answered the door, with a smile. She suddenly saw Sasuke. Her smile faded, and was replaced with a glare.

"How.Dare. She growled.

"Ino, I.." Sasuke was interruped with a cold slap to the face.

"Ugh!!" Sasuke cursed a string of swears, and glared at Ino.

"Ino. You know why I'm here?" Ino shook her head.

"Because I want to make things right with Sakura. And I need your help."

Ino rolled her eyes.

"Shika-kun, the bastard finally came to his senses!" Apparently Ino wasn't a fangirl anymore.

Shikamaru appeared at the door. He nodded.

Ino sighed.

"I can only do one thing for you Sasuke."

He raised a quizzical eyebrow.

Ino slowly walked into the next room. She came back to the door, and put something in Sasuke's hand.

It was a long red ribbon.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

* * *

**Flashback**

_One 8 year old __Sakura sat under the cherry-blossom tree in front of the academy. Her face buried in her knees, sobs could be heard from a mile away. She could hear their taunts. She could hear them, even though they weren't there. It had happened because of the ribbon. She hated it. People could see her forehead when she wore it. She didn't know why Ino gave it to her, anyways._

Wide forehead! Oi! Forehead girl! _'Why can't I just look normal?' she thought to herself as she lifted her head. To her surprise, a dark haired boy was standing in front of her. He was holding the red ribbon in his right hand. _

_"Is this yours?" he asked, with a concerned look in his eyes. Yes, it was for sure, that this was the great Uchiha Sasuke. The boy that every girl her age had a crush on. _

_Sakura slowly nodded, and took the ribbon when he held it out to her. He had found the ribbon by the swingset, and someone told him, that it was the pink-haired girls. _

_"Why are you crying?" Sasuke sat down beside her. He put his hand in his pocket, and took out a handkerchief. _

_"Here," he said, "I don't use it. You can keep it." The pink-haired girl gave him a small smile, and wiped her eyes. _

_"I-I," she paused, "I-it's nothing. Some kids were just making fun of me, t-that's all." _

_"Why were they making fun of you?" Sasuke didn't see anything wrong with this girl. The girl bowed her head, so her hair covered her eyes. _

_"M-my forehead." Tears ran down her cheeks once more, but she quickly wiped them away._

_Silence._

_"I don't think there's anything wrong with your forehead." The boy mumbled quietly. Sakura looked up._

_"Actually," He said, a little louder, "I think it makes you look cute." Sakura giggled._

_"Really?" Sasuke nodded. _

_"Can I see that ribbon for a second?" he asked quietly. She handed it to him._

_She felt his small hands reach behind her head. He tied the ribbon in place. Sakura blushed a deep red._

_"Arigato, Sasuke-kun." She said quietly._

_Sasuke nodded in response. He suddenly realized he didn't know her name._

_"By the way." He leaned against the tree, "What's your name?" _

_"Haruno Sakura." She mumbled, and Sasuke chuckled._

_"That explains your hair." The pink haired girl giggled, and they ran towards the playground. This was the last moment of pure joy in Sasuke's life, fore that night, the massacre occurred. _


	8. Confusion & a ring

**Chapter 8**

Thank you for the 30 Reviews! Yeahh. Well, I dedicated the chapter to

Sakura the lover- because she reviewed like, all of the chapters. Thanks man!

Troublesome-love- because she said it was the best fan-fic she'd ever read. That made me feel pretty good about myself. Lol, thanks man!

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to: **Sakura the lover & Troublesome-love**

* * *

He held the ribbon in his hand. His thumb unconciously stroked the soft material.

It reminded him of her smile. Soft, and warm. It had almost been a year since he had returned. It was getting close to Sakura's birthday. March 28th. He had to talk to her.

'_Why the hell did I say that? I know that I would propose to her any day.' _

Right when his feet hit the doormat, Hinata opened the door.

"Sasuke-kun." She bowed in respect. Well, Hinata hadn't changed.

"Hinata. Can I speak with Sakura?" Hinata knew the reason he was here, but her eyes still widened.

She held up a finger. "One moment." The Hyuuga heiress turned, and walked into the house. Sasuke heard whispering, and Hinata appeared at the door again.

"Sakura-chan has given you five minutes."

Sasuke grunted, and walked into the house. There's the Sasuke we know!

He walked down the hallway, and when he reached Sakura's door, he didn't bother knocking. He walked in to see Sakura sitting on her bed, her face hidden in a blanket. She quickly wiped the tears away, and sat up.

"What do you want?" she asked, not in a rude way, but in a way that was clear to Sasuke she didn't have patience.

"Sakura. What I said-" He wanted to tell her everything. How he didn't mean what he said. How he loved her. The time wasn't right. She probably think it was all a lie, and he would just forget about her. Like she thought he did when he left…

The truth was, he didn't. He almost thought about her everyday. He came to the conclusion that she was just the symbol of his team to him. After all, she was the smile, when they were down. She was the one who broke him and Naruto apart when they were arguing. She was the most cheerful one on the team. Sasuke felt bad for rejecting her, and making her sad all of those years. She never did stop smiling, though. It was as if it was a disease. Apparently Sasuke had caught her disease. He couldn't stop thinking of her. He finally realized, she wasn't a symbol. He was just in love with her. In love with her all of those years, and he hadn't realized.

"Sasuke..?" she finally spoke after the long, awkward silence.

"Sakura, I.." He stopped again.

"Stop." She looked down. " Sasuke, I can't take this anymore. You say that you love me, but then you say that you would **never** propose. If I have no hope of ever being with you, beside you… Then, there is no point."  
Another silence.

"Sakura, I.." Interrupted again.

"If you're going to say the same thing over again, then please leave. You hurt me enough when…" When what? When he left, when he said what he said? She wiped her eyes with the corner of the blanket, again, and closed her eyes. He didn't know what to do. He knew that the time wasn't right to tell her his feelings. He was about to turn and walk out the door, when he remembered the ribbon. He walked towards where she was sitting. He took her closed fist, opened it, and placed the long, smooth piece of cloth in her palm. He closed her fist, again, and held it for a moment, before letting go.

When Sakura opened her eyes, Sasuke was gone. She looked down at her hand, and saw the ribbon.

'_I think it makes you look even cute' _8 year old Sasuke's words.

She remembered giving this ribbon back to Ino when she was a genin. Fighting over Sasuke, who eventually betrayed them

_But he came back._

She slowly tied the ribbon behind her hair, and got off the bed.

Sasuke walked down the street. Towards a certain jewelry store.

He entered, and the shop keeper rose from his seat.

"Ah! A customer! How may I help you?" He was a short man, with a long moustache.

"Um.. I'm looking for a ring.." Sasuke mumbled.

"Ah! What kind of ring is it you're looking for? We have family rings, promise rings, birth-stone rings, regular rings.."

"Engagement ring." Sasuke interrupted.

"Ah! We have those! Back here!' The short man led him to the back of the store, where an array of engagement rings were fanned out across a velvet cloth.

"Ah! Here we are. Now, which one would you like?" Sasuke wished he would stop saying 'ah!'. It was getting annoying.

The dark haired shinobi scanned over the rings until he found it.

_It _was a simple golden band, with a pink diamond resting on top.

'_Perfect'_ he thought, as he pointed at the ring.

"Ah! This one's a beauty!" The shopkeeper picked up the ring, and placed it in a small velvet box.

"Hn." Sasuke agreed..? as he paid for the jewelry.

_Now, go find Ino. _

Sasuke soon reached the Yamanaka flower shop, and as he walked in, he saw the blonde arranging a bouquet.

"Yamanaka. I need your help."

Ino turned.

"Uchiha, how 'bout you talk to me with some respect." Pfft.. as if.

"So," she stated, "What do _you _of all people need help with." She rolled her eyes.

Sasuke took out the ring, and Ino squealed.

"SO YOU LIED?!" she jumped up and down, "HAHA! THIS IS GREAT!"

"So, how're you gonna propose?"

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair.

"That's what I need your help with."

Ino fixed one last thing on her arrangement, and turned back to Sasuke.

"Okay, um.. OK, I got it. Show me how you're going to propose right now."

Sasuke took the ring out of his pocket, knelt down on one knee, and opened the box.

"Oh, Sasuke!" she breathed, "She's going to _love _it!" And right after Ino said that, Sakura walked in the store, looking for some advice from Ino. When she saw the sight infront of her, she immeadiatley jumped to conclusions.

'_So THIS is why he can't propose to me?! He loves Ino?! I thought she was my best friend..!" _Inner Sakura cried.

"Sakura!-" Sasuke started.

"Have a nice life, Uchiha." She said coldly and ran out of the store.

_Shit! _He thought, _she must think I was proposing to Ino! _Sasuke looked at Ino, who had wide eyes. She thought the exact same thing.

"She thought-.." she started, but Sasuke ran out of the store.


	9. Please Read Not chapter

**Just an authors note. **

This is a note from me

The next chapter will be the last of this story.

Just to warn you. Lol.

Yeah, I can't think of anything else to put in this story.

I have some new ideas, and I'm going to start a new chapter story soon.

I'll probably do maybe, a collection of Oneshots?

Hmm. I dunno.  
But please review this story.

**-Moonlitt-Blossom**


	10. At The End

* * *

**Chapter 10**  
But It's Really**  
Chapter 9**

* * *

**  
**

Sakura ran blindly into the forest. Tears streaming down her face.

She stopped, and leaned against a cherry blossom tree. She sank to the ground, with a thud. It was then that she realized that her ribbon fell out of her hair. Petals floated peacefully, but all was not peaceful.

"Sakura?" a familiar voice behind her caught her attention.

She lifted her head.

"Shikamaru?" He had followed her, because he had seen what happened.

The so called 'genius ninja' stood now in front of her.

"Sakura, you realize that Sasuke wasn't proposing to Ino, right?"

"Huh?" Confusion.

"If you haven't realized it, _I'm _with that troublesome woman." _Oh._

Wait a second.

"Then- why did Sasuke have a ring..?" she questioned. She usually would've figured it out, but she was _so confused _right now.

"I'll leave that to you to figure out.." And as soon as he appeared, he was gone.

* * *

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. How was he going to find her?

His first thought would be to ask Ino, but he couldn't. He was just with her.

He saw Shikamaru walking down the street.

"Oi!" He called, and Shikamaru looked up.

"Do you know where Sakura is?" The ninja genius sighed. Love was so troublesome.

"Yeah."   
"Well.. Where is she?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Jeez, you guys are so troublesome, you know that?"

"Nara, I swear if you don't tell me..." Sharingan flashed. Uh oh, better tell him.

"Fine. She's in the forest." Shikamaru started to walk away again.

"Where in the forest?" Sasuke called after him.

"You have to learn to figure things out for yourself, Uchiha." He turned the corner, and was gone.

_'Ugh. That bastard..' _Sasuke thought to himself, as he headed for the forest.

* * *

"You did a good thing, Shika-kun." Ino put her hand on his shoulder, "Thank you. Sakura would've never forgiven me."

He smiled slightly, and turned.

"Come on. Let's go to Ichakaru (?)"

* * *

'_If that bastard had told me where she was…' _The Uchiha stopped on a tree.

He heard her. She was crying.

"I'm such.. An idiot.." she sobbed. "Why.. Did I think he would do that? Why didn't I figure out that he was lying to Naruto?!"

"He doesn't deserve someone like me. Stupid. I always cry. FUCK!" She punched the tree behind her.

"You cried because of me." Was it..? "Don't.. Blame yourself for the bad stuff that happens. And it's not your fault about what I said. I was lying, Sakura."

"…Sasuke..?" She looked up.

"Sakura. You know.. Er, You heard, what I said. You heard my feelings for you. I was mad at Naruto." 

So does that mean..? He knelt down beside her, and wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"I…" Wow.. This may be hard to say. "I love you.. More than anything in this world." Familiar words to her. She had said them to him, what seems like yesterday.

"Sasuke.." She didn't know what to say. No, really. She was completely speechless.

Suddenly, he pulled out something from his pocket. It was the ribbon. He reached behind her head, and tied the ribbon into her hair as a headband. She blushed again, like she did so many years ago.

"I've hurt you so much. I want to make it up to you." He reached into his pocket, and took out the box she had seen just a while ago. He opened it. Ino was right, it was beautiful. She loved it.

"Haruno Sakura... will give me the honor of being my wife?"

"Sasuke…" she paused.

* * *

**Haha, you all have to wait a month for the ending. Just kidding. I'm not that mean.**

* * *

"Of course I'll marry you." She tackled him in a hug. She had been waiting almost her whole life for this moment.

"I love you, Sasuke." She kissed him. This time, no one pulled away. A pink diamond shining on her finger, she couldn't have been happier.

The cherry blossom tree swayed over head, and the petals of the pink flowers floated lightly to the ground. In a tree just a few feet away, someone sat. He looked at his students. How much they had grown. Naruto had Hinata, and now Sasuke and Sakura had each other. Sai was still Sai, but that was good enough.

Now, they were on the verge of a new life, together. If you looked closely, you could see a small tear form in the corner of the white haired man's visible eye. But only if you looked closely.

**END**

Authors Note: Yeah, it was only 9 chapters. And this one was short.  
Ahh.. Oh well.

Peace out.

**-Moonlitt-Blossom**


End file.
